


Why Pink And Green Is The Best Color Combination Ever

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday (2018) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Liam Dunbar & Hayden Romero Friendship, Liam Dunbar & Mason Hewitt Friendship, Liam ends up with his skin in a shade of green, Love Confessions, M/M, Movies references, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Some angst, Their friends are tired of them being idiots, Theo Raeken & Tracy Stewart Friendship, Theo is living in the Dunbar-Geyer house, Thiam Half Birthday, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and Theo ends up with pink hair, some feelings are hurt but everything turns out at the end, they trade pranks instead of kisses, toys and games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: This thing with Theo and Liam pulling pranks on each other was both funny and frustrating as hell. Everyone knew that the pranks were a substitute of actions, a result of the unresolved sexual tension between the two idiots. But they were too stubborn -and idiots- to realize it.Every time Liam pulled a prank on Theo, the other always got him back at it, and then Liam would retaliate and it was a never-ending cycle.Seriously, they needed to bang right now.





	Why Pink And Green Is The Best Color Combination Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts), [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> I wanted to write two chapters for this Toys and Games challenge, one innocent and the other dirty (because that's where my mind went when I read toys and games) but unfortunately I have to go to my niece's festival and I didn't had the time to write the second chapter, so sorry guys, no smut today. But you can totally go and read Amanda's Toys and Games fic "It's time to play...Together", ohmygod, you are soooo not gonna regret it!!

Over the pizza parlor, Liam and Mason were waiting for their order to be ready, sitting over one of the available tables. They were sitting in front of each other. Liam drummed his fingers against the table again and again and again, looking around the parlor as if looking it for the first time, acting as if the lamps were new and he needed to actually observe them for more than two minutes. Mason was staring at him, not buying his act. He knew his best friend too well -he could read him like a book.

"Are you not gonna tell me?"

The beta looks at him, blinking a few times while acting as if he didn't know what Mason was talking about. "Tell you what?"

"The new prank you're planning on pulling on Theo."

Liam makes an offended face at him, " _Mase!_ Not everything is about Theo! I came here to spend some time with my best friend!"

"...Okay."

Liam nods at him, like telling him 'damn right' before looking over where the counter was and two people were on the line while ordering.

Mason was surprised when Liam resisted almost a whole minute before turning to look at him and blurting

"Okay, so here's the plan."

"There you go."

And Mason listened to his best friend's plan.

 

* * *

 

This thing with Theo and Liam pulling pranks on each other was both funny and frustrating as hell. Everyone knew that the pranks were a substitute of actions, a result of the unresolved sexual tension between the two idiots. But they were too stubborn -and idiots- to realize it.

Every time Liam pulled a prank on Theo, the other always got him back at it, and then Liam would retaliate and it was a never-ending cycle.

Seriously, they needed to bang right now.

 

* * *

 

The next day at school, Mason was over his locker, taking out his Biology and Math books when he saw Liam approaching from the other side. He closed his locker and turned to his best friend, pulling at the strap of his backpack.

Liam nodded at him, "Hey,"

"Hey. You seem excited." Mason commented at Liam's bouncy demeanor. Yeah, sure, the beta would sometimes act like an energized puppy but right now all Mason could see was a Golden Retriever, wiggling his tails and smiling as bright as the sun.

"I can't wait to start this prank. I just need to wait for the last class and sneak my way out of class to get everything settled."

Mason hummed. Something's going to go wrong, he just knows it.

Liam was about to tell him more when his phone started ringing. The beta fished it out of his pocket and answered,

"Hello?"

A female voice, at a loud volume, Liam must add, spoke to him. _"Hello. This is Susan from Planned Parenthood. May I please speak with Mr. Liam Dunbar? I have his test results and I really would appreciate it if you can have tell him to give me a call as soon as he can. It's urgent. Thank you!"_

And as quick as the call started, the call ended.

Liam was left staring at his phone with a confused look, muttering a soft 'what the hell?' before turning to look at his best friend. Mason was staring right back at Liam, but his face wasn't confused; his human friend was standing there with shock written over his face, mouth hanging open and eyebrow up almost touching his hair-line.

"Daaaamn." was all that Mason said about the issue.

"Wha- what do you mean—" Liam glanced at his phone and back at Mason, "No, I—" his eyes widen after he connects the dots, "Mase! You can't believe this crap!"

Liam really wanted to have faith in his best friend; he wanted to believe that Mason would believe him but then Mason's eyes went from Liam's face to his stomach for three full seconds and Liam lost it right there.

"Mase, I'm not pregnant! I would have to have sex for that to happen and I haven't had sex in months!"

Too late, Liam realized that he had yelled the last part and half of the students over the hallway were staring at him.

The beta's face turned several shades of red in less than five seconds and his heart started pounding over his chest all while Mason held his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

At the end of the hall, hiding right over the corner, Tracy pulled away her phone and smirked at Theo, who just returned the gesture.

It was fun to see Liam turn into a lobster.

 

* * *

 

After the bell rang and school came to an end, Liam and Mason were over the parking lot, running away and towards the bushes, practically jumping into them and hiding behind the bushes as the students started coming out of the school building. Nobody seemed to notice their presence, or if they did they just didn't care what the two weird guys were doing.

"Theo is _so_ gonna kill you for touching his truck."

"I don't care. He made my best friend think I was pregnant and the whole school body aware of my sex life, or lack of it, and I want him to suffer."

A couple of minutes before the bell rang, the beta did sneaked out of class and dragged Mason with him, not that their 75 year-old teacher would notice, but not to pull the prank he had originally planned. Oh no. He had planned a new one just because he was still bitter about the phone call.

Damn Theo for always getting on his nerves. _'But not your pants'_ Corey had muttered one time but Liam ignored him. Kind of.

And soon, and just as Liam was expecting, Mason and the beta saw Theo and some blonde girl coming out of the school and walking towards his truck. They were chatting about their last class assignment and the girl was so over-acting her expressions and flirting methods, Liam felt kind of uncomfortable. Seriously, how does Theo can tolerate her?

"How did you even know that Theo would bring a hot girl with him to his truck?" Mason asked.

"Brett spoke to him and he told me."

"And how did you manage to make Brett help you?"

"I promise to give him Nolan's number if he did."

"Why is everyone so whipped?" his phone rang with a new text and Mason checked it, "Shit, it's Corey! Gotta answer!"

Liam raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? He's my boyfriend and he asked me if I wanted to go and eat lasagna with him! _I am_ going to answer him!"

Liam rolled his eyes and turned his attention back at the parking lot, where the rest of the cars were slowly disappearing except for the blue truck.

Theo helped the girl get in like a gentleman would do, the girl flashing her eyelashes at him in a way that was supposed to be flirty. Liam mocked her, doing the same thing while rolling his eyes before looking back at the truck as Theo went it.

Mason was texting Corey beside him, probably about Liam's secret plan while Liam was waiting for the chimera to finish putting on his seatbelt and to finally _goddamit touch_ the radio.

Finally, after the two of them were seated inside the truck, Theo moved to put on some music before starting his truck, and after pushing the button to play the CD he always played -and Liam had memorized all the songs in that CD because they all held a meaning for Theo- instead of the rock and roll he liked to hear, a familiar and cheesy song started playing inside his truck. Theo's face turned into complete and utter horror as he recognized the song but it was too late to change it.

 

_Making my way downtown walking fast_

_Faces pass and I'm home bound_

 

Theo quickly tried to shut up the song by lowering the volume but a small gasp made him stop: the girl turned to face him, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Oh my god." she breathed out.

Liam, who was looking and hearing everything, smiled victorious for a moment.

"I love this song!"

Liam's smile fell. What?

The girl was now smiling brightly at Theo and although the chimera seemed to be flabbergasted, he quickly recovered and smiled. The girl started singing happily as she put on her seatbelt, nodding her head along the song's beat.

Mason, the traitor, chuckled and patted his back before walking away from the bushes and going to his car.

Liam stayed there, eyes wide open and mouth hanging open because what the hell?!

Suddenly, Theo turned his head to look at his direction and the asshole sent Liam a smirk before putting his black shades on and pulling away from the parking lot.

God, Liam wants to punch him in those perfect white teeth.

 

* * *

 

After the truck fiasco, Mason took pity of Liam's poor soul and invited him over with Corey and him to eat lasagna. Liam agreed because he needed to clear his mind, and some good and hot lasagna would help.

Big mistake.

Because while he was with the couple, stuffing his face with food -because that's the only way you could call what Liam was currently doing-, Theo was back at the Dunbar-Geyer household, his current residence, to get back at Liam for touching his truck. Everyone knows that you don't mess with a guy's car.

The hot girl he had offered to give a ride to hadn't been more than a distraction, and also because he thought that if he was with someone, Liam wouldn't dare pull a prank in risk of involving the girl. Theo wasn't interested in her, no matter how much she would bat her eyes at him or try to show off her boobs. Theo preferred them blonde, sure, but also with blue eyes. And short statured.

The chimera entered Liam's room, looking around the messy place in search for anything that he could use.

Liam's bed was a complete mess, the pillows almost falling to the floor, the blankets on top of the covers and half pooling on the floor. The beta's laundry basket was apparently not being used correctly, if the clothes scattered around the room were any indication of it.

Theo stepped closer to the desk, fingers tracing over the History books and papers before turning to the bathroom.

He entered the small room and immediately looked at the counter: the toothpaste was thankfully with the lid on, but there were spots of dried paste on the sink and beside the toothbrush. My god, why was Liam so messy?

Theo sighed, ready to exit this chaos of place when he glanced one last time at the counter and his eyes caught something: a medium sized bottle. He gently picked it up and inspection it, recognizing it a moment later. It's the lotion that Liam applies over his body every night before going to bed.

Theo smiles with mischief as an idea comes to mind.

 

* * *

 

The next day at late morning, thankfully being Friday and the day that they wouldn't have classes because of a teacher's conference or something, Mason was over his shift at the local bookshop, sitting behind the main counter and talking over the phone with Corey. There wasn't really anyone that needed his help right now, just a couple of people walking through the aisles and looking at the bookshelves, so Mason had the time to talk to his boyfriend.

"No, I love you more." Mason smiled as he heard his boyfriend say the same thing at him, and he couldn't help but to laugh, "No, honey, I think you're wrong. I love you more."

The bell rang, signaling Mason that someone had entered the shop, so he put on his best smile as he turned to welcome the costumer and his smile fell as soon as he saw it was Liam the one that came through the door, but that's not the reason his smile faltered.

His best friend's skin was totally green, and he didn't mean as in 'green with envy', no. He meant as if Liam was cosplaying as the Wicked Witch of the West kind of green skin.

"I love you more but I gotta go. Call you later." and he quickly ended the phone call to stare at Liam. "Woah, Liam..."

The beta walked towards the counter, looking embarrassed at being looked at by the people in the shop, his appearance clearly catching everyone's attention. Luckily, he only applied the lotion over his face, neck and arms. But that's what you usually show when dressed normally.

Mason came from behind the counter and pulled Liam aside so that nobody could hear them. "What happened to you? You look like the Incredible Hulk." he looks around before looking back at Liam, "Will it fade?"

"Sort of." he lowers his voice, "This is three loofahs later." the beta answers while raising both hands up, "Is it that bad?"

"No."

"No?"

Mason takes another look-over at his best friend's body. "No?"

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"...No?"

Liam whined, smashing his head against the counter.

 

* * *

 

Liam was over Mason's house, lying face down over his best friend's bed and a purple duvet covering his whole body, keeping curious eyes away from his green skin. Mason was downstairs paying to the pizza delivery boy.

After appearing at Mason's work and moaning about his appearance, Liam decided to stay there until Mason's shift ended so he didn't had to go outside and be stared at by people more than he already was. Mason was okay with it, and Liam spent the next two hours sitting behind the counter with Mason, reading the History books Mason was so kind to bring to him.

The beta tried to concentrate on the books, but his werewolf hearing would occasionally catch a costumer's comment about his appearance and he would hear Mason saying _'His boyfriend played a prank on him.'_

_"That asshole isn't my boyfriend."_

_"But you want him to be."_

_"No! He's just someone I want to be with all the time. I want to hear about his day and tell him about mine and I want to hold his hand and smell his hair... But I don't want to be his stupid boyfriend!"_

Still wrapped like a burrito over the bed in the fluffy duvet, Liam heard as Mason thanked the delivery guy before closing the door and going to the kitchen for something to drink. Moments later his best friend was opening the door to his room, balancing the pizza and two Dr. Pepper cans on his arms.

The human smiled at him as he closed the door with his foot, "Hey! With my purple duvet around you you can't almost see the green!"

"Are you kidding me? I look like Barney the Friendly Dinosaur!"

"Ow, Liam, you don't look like- wait." he tilts his head to the right and squints his eyes, "Huh, who would've guessed?"

Liam moans, face-planting on the bed again.

"Now, now, don't be like that." Mason sits on the edge of the bed, "I brought you pizza."

_"I don't wanna!"_ Liam said in a muffled voice.

"But I ordered with extra-pepperoni! Just like you like it!"

Liam peeked out from under the duvet, stretching a hand out to grab a slice but Mason took the pizza away.

"Uh-uh! You gotta come out."

"I thought I already did that last year."

"From under the duvet, Liam."

The beta grunts but does as he's told, pushing his fluffy hiding place away before accepting the slice offered.

"There you go. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"...No?"

Mason smiles at him, "Yeah! Besides, I got good news and I'm pretty sure you're gonna be interested since it involves getting back at Theo."

"What about being civil?"

"He made you look like Kermit the Frog had a baby with Gamora. Screw being civil!"

Liam smiled at his human friend, feeling so touched for having a friend like him.

As he munched down on his pizza, Liam listened as Mason told him he heard from Corey that Theo and Tracy were going to Sinema tonight after Tracy's shift at the coffee shop is over. Theo wouldn't be home for a while, giving Liam time to come up with a plan of revenge.

Payback is a bitch.

 

* * *

 

At night over the Dunbar-Geyer household, Tracy was sitting over Theo's desk chair, waiting for him while the chimera showered. Theo had come to her house early in the morning because he wanted to avoid Liam's rage once the beta woke up and saw his green skin. There was gonna be hell to pay, that's for sure.

And then the male chimera accompanied her to her work and the two agreed that since it was a no school day, to go out and have fun. So they decided to go to Sinema. Corey had gone to the coffee shop and since he didn't gave Theo the judgmental look he always gave him whenever the chimera pulled a prank on Liam, Theo thought that maybe the were-chameleon hadn't heard about Liam yet.

So that means that Liam hasn't either left the house because he doesn't want anyone to see him, or he ran straight to Mason and he's hiding over there. But when Theo came back home, he found the house empty, Jenna being the only one there. She told him that Liam had texted her and told her that he would spend the night over Mason's.

That means that he didn't had time to pull anything on Theo, at least not for tonight.

Theo came out of the bathroom clad in jeans and a towel over his head, covering his hair as he dried it.

Tracy turned her attention to him, letting out a deep and exaggerated breath. " _Finally!_ I thought you slipped on the shower and knocked yourself out. Are we going out now?"

"Yeah, just let me—"

Theo removed the towel from his head and as soon as he did it, he stopped in his tracks right in front of the mirror as both he and Tracy were left staring at the pink strands of hair instead of the usual dark brown.

Tracy gasped. Theo stood still, staring at his reflection over the mirror as Tracy quickly covered her mouth with both hands and slowly stood up from the chair.

Theo's eyes were wide open, one hand moving up to touch his now pink hair. "My... my... h-hair..."

_"Oh. my. god."_ Tracy uncovered her mouth, "Theo?"

The male chimera was still looking at his reflection, hand slowly retracting from his hair. Liam had sneaked back into his house without his mom noticing and had added pink colorant on Theo's shampoo and the chimera hadn't noticed as he showered.

"I-It's not that bad, you know? I, err—"

Theo quickly turns around to face her, eyes glowing golden and face totally red from both anger and embarrassment.

"My hair is pink! _IT'S PINK!_ "

"Yeah, but... look at the bright side: you've got something to combine with your pink hoodie now..."

_"IT'S PINK!"_

 

* * *

 

At the pizza parlor, Liam, Mason, Corey and Hayden were eating their large pizza and enjoying the night. Yes, Liam was going to eat pizza for the second time on the day. You can't blame the guy; pizza is life. And nobody was staring at him. Well, not that much, but he was surrounded by his friends so he didn't care.

"I must say I'm really impressed, Liam." Hayden said as she wiped her mouth, "You acted really mature and didn't do anything to get back at Theo."

As soon as she finished saying that, the bells of the door rang and a pink haired Theo, looking furious and possibly murdery, entered the parlor, looking around until his eyes found Liam.

He pointed at the beta, "YOU!"

"I spoke too soon." Hayden said.

Fuming in pure anger and ignoring the looks of everyone in the parlor, Theo made his way towards their table, Tracy following behind him.

Once he was standing in front of the table, eyes looking directly into Liam's blue eyes, the chimera continued yelling.

"Look at this!!" Theo pointed at his wild pink hair, "My hair is pink! _Pink_ , Liam!"

"And what about this?" Liam asks as he stands up from the table and holds his arms up to show his skin, "I'm green, you asshole! I look like a freaking Yoshi!"

"And you turned me into a Troll!"

Tracy stood beside the table, watching the fight with Mason, Corey and Hayden; she leaned on Mason's side,

"Should we step in?"

Hayden shook her head, answering for Mason. "No, let them fight. It's the only way their brains know how to fix things."

"You turned me into Ramona Flowers!"

"And turned me into that creepy green clay humanoid character!"

"Gumby." Mason piped in.

"That one too!" Liam snapped.

 

* * *

 

After the pizza parlor fight, Theo had left in a haze of pink and anger, and Liam went to the bathroom to wait until Theo was gone so he could also leave but not at the same time as the chimera. Their friends had been worried about them because it didn't matter how much they pulled at each other's legs, at the end they would always come back to each other. But they all knew that feelings were hurt, and for the first time, it hadn't been Liam the one hurting the other's feelings.

It had been Theo.

The chimera didn't see how much put down Liam became as people looked at him and talked about him behind his back. Just like it happened at Devenford Prep. And sure, Theo's hair was pink but he could hide it with a cap or a hoodie, but Liam couldn't hide forever on his room. And it would look stupid for someone else, but not for Liam. Especially since he thought that Theo didn't care about his feelings.

Saturday passed and neither of the two spoke to the other, Liam staying at Mason's and Theo staying at Tracy's -because he didn't want to upset Liam even more by being in his house while the beta couldn't.

On Sunday morning, while Liam stayed over Mason's house with Corey, still feeling a little down, Mason and Hayden went to talk to Theo so he would snap out of it and go and talk to Liam. Even Tracy allied with them, saying that they were right and that both Liam and him were idiots that needed to work through some issues.

Like a dog walking with its tail between the legs, Theo went to Liam's house in the early afternoon, going to his room and finding the door open and Liam standing in front of his bed, folding his clothes with his back at the door. Theo brought a hand up, knocking gently on the wood to have Liam's attention.

The beta turned around,

"Hey," Liam said softly.

Theo answered just as softly, "Hey,"

Theo stepped into the room almost cautiously, looking around while scratching his neck. As his eyes fell back on Liam's figure, he noticed that Liam's skin was lighter, still some traces of green but not as aggressive as it looked before.

"Almost back to normal, huh?"

"Yeah. I have, like, one layer of skin left, but that should be okay." Liam crossed his arms, hugging himself as he nodded at the chimera's hair, "Will yours wash off?"

Theo touched one of his pink strands, "Yeah, yeah, it'll fade in about one week. Maybe two."

Liam nodded and they went back to silence.

After almost a minute in complete silence,

"I'm sorry—" "I'm sorry—"

And just as quickly, the two of them shut up and looked at each other.

Theo sighed and took a step forward, both literally and metaphorically. "I'm sorry."

"No, I—"

"Liam, let me talk." the beta closed his mouth and allowed Theo to go first, "I-I didn't thought how you would react to the prank. It was a stupid prank to be totally honest, and I was just..." he sighs, "I don't know. I let myself get carried away with the pranks and at first it was fun, but then I realized that I just kept pulling pranks on you because I wanted to get a reaction out of you. To make you look at me, even if it was in anger."

"I look at you." Liam looks down at his feet, "I'm always looking at you."

"That's weird because I should've notice since I'm always looking at you too."

Liam looks up and their eyes meet, neither of them looking away. They can hear the other's heart beat and read the chemo-signals, but still, Liam decides better be sure than sorry; licking his lips, he takes a tentative step forward,

"I'm sorry I started this prank war."

"I'm sorry I continued it." Theo says after he too takes a step forward, getting closer to the beta enough for him to be able to touch his arm. "I'm sorry you look like the Jolly Green Giant even if you're not that tall."

Liam smiles, uncrossing his arms and taking another step closer, feeling the warmth of Theo's body. "I'm sorry you look like Frenchy from Grease after she accidentally dyes her hair at Beauty School."

Theo chuckles quietly, looking up at his own hair while his hand is caressing Liam's arm, the other one moving to rest on the beta's waist. "Does it really look _that_ bad?"

Liam bites his lips, looking up at Theo's soft pink hair,

"You know, your hair looks actually nice in pink." Liam says as he wraps his arms around Theo's neck, "But it would look better with my fingers gripping at it." he adds with a playful smirk.

Theo smirks back, moving so both hands are now resting over Liam's waist.

"And green actually suits you, you little ball of anger."

They both pull forward at the same time, Liam's hands moving to the back of Theo's head and holding him by his hair, while the chimera's hands move to his lower back, palms resting there as they kiss. Their lips move sweetly, scents changing from sad to happy and filling the whole room.

At some point, although they do not wish to, they separate because of the lack of air, both panting for a moment before Theo whispers in Liam's ear,

"But I bet I can make you turn red with just my fingers."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tabby and Amanda, who are goddesses and amazing people and all of you should go and read their stories right now. Now, people!!


End file.
